This study will compare disease-free survival and overall survival of postmenopausal primary breast cancer patients with axillary nodes and positive estrogen and/or progesterone receptors treated with standard adjuvant therapy with long-term Tamoxifen, or with CAF, followed by long-term Tamoxifen, or with concurrent Tamoxifen and CAF.